The Truth Beyond the Past
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Quando o momento da batalha final chega, ainda há coisas a serem ditas e verdades a serem reveladas. Mas há verdades que estão enterradas tão fundo, que jamais poderão vir à tona.  Spoiler sobre o passado do Takashiro mostrado no anime e no mangá


**Disclaimer:** Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Truth Beyond the Past**

Finalmente, o momento final tinha chegado. Entre ele e seu inimigo eterno, não havia barreiras, não havia guardiões Zweilts, não havia a luz de Deus, nem mesmo a chave de Raziel seria suficiente para impedir o desfecho da grande batalha. As páginas do livro negro estavam agora, banhadas em sangue. Como uma lâmina afiada, suportada por uma magia sem limites, o último esforço de Takashiro se transformou na arma letal que atravessou o corpo de Reiga, com uma facilidade pela qual nem ele teria esperado. Era aquele o fim? Ele realmente tinha atingido Reiga? Não imaginaria que seria tão simples… mesmo depois da batalha cansativa, de todos os sacrifícios, ele não tinha imaginado que sobreviveria àquele momento final… e que Reiga teria seu destino marcado. Ele era aquele que deveria sucumbir antes, ao Duras que estava dentro de si… aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Desligado completamente do que acontecia ao seu redor, das batalhas que os outros enfrentavam, sem ao menos notar se todos os outros tinham se dado conta de que Reiga estava atravessado pelo braço de Takashiro, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e sangue escorrendo pela sua boca, Takashiro ficou sem reação. Seus olhos se arregalaram de leve também, tão surpreso estava por conseguir aquilo em seu estado atual.

Antes de conseguir ao menos se mover, Takashiro sentiu quando a mão de Reiga tocou seu ombro, como se quisesse se apoiar, o rosto dele estava próximo ao seu, e então, surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando notou um leve sorriso no rosto do inimigo. Os olhos de Reiga ficaram serenos como ele jamais lembrava de ter visto, nem mesmo num passado muito distante, antes de todas aquelas memórias dolorosas. Quase como um reflexo, Takashiro puxou o braço de uma vez, e o sangue de Reiga manchou ainda mais suas roupas brancas, ele assumiu uma expressão de dor por um segundo, e então, caiu sobre os joelhos, sendo acompanhado no movimento por Takashiro, que prostrou-se de joelhos diante do inimigo derrotado, a mão dele ainda pousada sobre seu ombro.

– Taka… shiro. – o chamado saiu forçado, os olhos de Reiga ficaram semicerrados. Ele levou a mão que não estava sob o ombro do outro até o ferimento e manchou-a com seu próprio sangue, em seguida, fitou os dedos por um breve minuto, até erguer a mão até o rosto de Takashiro, tocando a cicatriz antiga. – Você… foi você…

Ele interrompeu a própria fala quando cuspiu mais sangue, tentando erguer o rosto de novo para encarar Takashiro nos olhos.

– Reiga… – quando os olhos de Takashiro encontraram os dele, ele se esqueceu completamente de que tinham sido inimigos por tantos anos… e sentiu como se tivesse voltado a um passado há muito esquecido, em que não precisava lutar contra Reiga.

– Foi você… o único… – mais uma vez, Reiga sentiu dificuldade em falar, mas respirou com dificuldade para completar. – O único… humano em que… confiei.

Os olhos de Takashiro se arregalaram ainda mais, e então, um sorriso simples se formou de novo nos lábios de Reiga. Ele fez um imenso esforço para não afastar os dedos da cicatriz de Takashiro.

– Foi o único… que não me traiu. – as últimas palavras saíram mais esforçadas, e então, depois de cuspir mais sangue, a mão dele tremeu apoiada no ombro de Takashiro. – Me perdoe… mas eu… não pude salvá-la.

Naquele exato momento, Takashiro sentiu o toque de Reiga enfraquecer, e as duas mãos caíram inertes ao lado de seu corpo, agora, completamente sem vida. Se aquilo ainda fosse possível, os olhos de Takashiro se arregalaram ainda mais com a surpresa das últimas palavras proferida pelo inimigo, que jazia inerte bem diante de si.

– Reiga… – ele voltou os olhos para o rosto do homem. Não havia sinal de vida, não havia reação. Segurou-o pelos ombros, como se quisesse acordá-lo. – O que quer dizer… Reiga! O que quis dizer com isso, REIGA!

Mesmo que ele pudesse ouvir o chamado distante pelo seu nome, não conseguia responder. Não queria. A escuridão nunca parecera tão assustadora para ele quanto parecia naquele momento. E antes que soubesse o que havia acontecido, estava de volta a um tempo em que a sua rivalidade com Takashiro não existia… estava se despedindo de um dos quatro santos do clã Gioh que partia em mais uma longa jornada, para uma batalha que talvez não tivesse volta.

Foi durante aqueles dias que se sentiu ainda mais solitário. Nem mesmo a dona dos longos cabelos negros que sempre lhes fazia companhia podia substituir o vazio de um único amigo humano que ele tinha, que não o considerava uma aberração. Yomi estava preocupada com o retorno de Takashiro para sequer notar que ele ainda estava ali, tentando chamar a sua atenção mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E quanto mais os dias se passavam, mais ela olhava o horizonte com o olhar entristecido, esperando o retorno daquele que lhe era importante. E o pior de tudo… era saber que não era ele. Ele nunca seria tão humano quanto Takashiro podia ser para ela.

Mas mesmo que soubesse que aquele olhar não seria dirigido a ele, jamais teria imaginado que apenas Takashiro era aquele no qual deveria confiar de fato. Jamais imaginaria que sofreria tamanha traição.

Quando acordou naquela noite fria foi com o barulho em seu quarto. Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu-se golpeado por humanos que se preocuparam em prender seus pés e seus braços, calando-lhe ao mesmo tempo. Com o sangue que tinha, seria fácil resistir… mas havia aquela magia forte que o detinha, um nível de magia que só poderia vir de um membro do clã Gioh.

– Ario… – seus olhos prateados se estreitaram em raiva ao encarar o líder do Clã, que estava parado diante de si, a alguns passos de distância no pequeno quarto. – Sabia que não podia confiar em você… por mais que Takashiro me pedisse… eu sabia.

– Takashiro é jovem e ingênuo demais para entender o perigo que representa para esse clã e para a humanidade, Reiga. – o homem disse, aproximando-se a passos lentos. – Se não fosse por ele, creio que você já teria percebido que esse não é o seu lugar.

– Você nunca gostou de me ter no clã. – respondeu Reiga, as palavras saindo praticamente cuspidas.

– Você era um mal necessário. – o homem disse, mudando o trajeto e seguindo até as portas de correr do quarto, que davam para o jardim iluminado pela luz do luar. – Mas não posso mais confiar em você. Ninguém pode. Quem sabe o dia que decidirá que o melhor a fazer é derrubar todos em seu caminho… Takashiro não estará aqui o tempo todo para detê-lo.

– O que você… – Reiga tentou se mover, mas além dos homens o segurando, a magia de Ario ainda o selava. Se pensasse em se esforçar mais… aqueles homens provavelmente morreriam, e sabia que nem Takashiro nem Yomi o perdoariam por aquilo. – Deixe-me ir. Garanto que o clã Gioh nunca mais ouvirá falar de mim. Me solte, agora.

– Sua palavra não é o bastante. – Ario completou, e naquele momento, passos apressados foram ouvidos no corredor, até que uma nova pessoa estivesse no quarto, abrindo a porta com urgência.

Os olhares dos presentes se voltaram para a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos claros. Ela olhou de Ario para Reiga, ainda preso por um par de homens.

– Yomi! – Reiga adiantou-se em chamar-lhe. – Faça-o parar. Me ajude…

Yomi o encarou de volta por uns minutos, e então, seus olhos abaixaram numa expressão decepcionada. Reiga arregalou os olhos com a reação dela, sem saber o que fazer.

– Viu, Reiga? – Ario completou. – Não há ninguém que esteja disposto a ajudá-lo… ou a confiar em você. Você não pertence a este mundo.

– Yomi… – aquela foi a última palavra que saiu dos lábios de Reiga, quando ele sentiu o corpo relaxar completamente. Nem mesmo ela estava disposta a ajudá-lo.

– Nenhum humano precisa de você, Reiga. – disse Ario, e com um movimento rápido, ergueu um livro de capa negra e abriu-o para proferir as magias que estavam escritas nele.

Os homens que antes seguravam Reiga o soltaram, e no momento que o golpe iria acertá-lo, ele devolveu o golpe com uma magia conhecida, usando do poder que corria em seu sangue para que o estrago fosse maior, a ponto de destruir o quarto em que estavam.

– Viu? – Ario respondeu, de pé no meio do grande jardim. – Você não pertence ao clã Gioh.

Reiga seguiu-o até o espaço aberto, mas por vias da explosão, todos os guardas da casa principal tinham se acumulado para revidar um possível ataque. Diante de Reiga e Ario, ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

– Esse homem é um traidor. Matem-no. – a ordem veio dos lábios de Ario, e mais uma vez, Reiga voltou os olhos para Yomi que estava distante dos dois, ainda perto do quarto. Ela não fez um movimento sequer para impedir o ataque ou desmentir as palavras do líder do clã.

Naquele momento, a raiva que ele sentiu tomou conta de qualquer respeito que tinha por Takashiro e a amizade deles. Se Yomi tinha o traído… o que o fazia crer que se Takashiro estivesse ali, teria continuado ao seu lado?

Um por um, os guardas da casa de Gioh caíram diante da força de Reiga. As chamas invadiram o local, Ario se afastou da luta, Yomi não tentou impedir nenhum deles de se voltarem contra Reiga, tampouco tentou impedir Ario. Um por um, Reiga os tirou do caminho, tendo confirmado finalmente que humanos jamais seriam dignos de confiança. Seguiu Ario por todo o caminho até poder enfrentá-lo de novo… mas lá estava ele, com a chave de Raziel em mãos… e Yomi segurando a chave de Salomão.

– Você não tem mais para onde ir, Reiga. – Ario disse, um sorriso pretensioso surgindo em seus lábios. – Logo Takashiro voltará da batalha… e ele não vai perdoá-lo pelo que fez. Você nunca fez parte do nosso clã. É hora de por um fim nisso…

– Yomi… por quê…? – Reiga voltou os olhos para a mulher, imaginando que se os dois lutassem com as duas chaves, ele não teria chances.

– Eu sinto muito… Reiga. – ela respondeu, o olhar mais duvidoso do que decidido a destruí-lo. – Mas… enquanto estiver aqui… ele nunca vai olhar pra mim.

– O quê? – Reiga franziu o cenho em confusão.

– Takashiro… sempre esteve tão preocupado em fazê-lo sentir-se parte de nós… em protegê-lo de todos, que ele nunca pôde olhar para outro além de você. – ela disse, abraçando o livro com força. – Enquanto estiver aqui… enquanto existir, não haverá espaço para mim.

– Yomi… isso… – as palavras dela tinham sido tão duras que ele não teve como reagir a ela. Não fazia sentido para ele, mas além daquilo, o que mais importava era que ela estava disposta a destruí-lo, se pudesse ter Takashiro. E mesmo que ele tivesse olhado-a durante uma vida, ela jamais notaria a sua presença. Ele não era humano.

Ela precisou desviar os olhos de Reiga para colocá-los sobre a Chave de Salomão. Rapidamente, usou uma magia que havia no livro para poder deter os movimentos de Reiga. Mesmo que estivesse decidida a fazer aquilo, seus olhos hesitantes não conseguiam sequer encarar o dono dos olhos prateados.

– Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez então, Reiga. – Ario abriu a Chave de Raziel, e as palavras começaram a recitar uma invocação, enquanto o livro flutuava diante de si.

Reiga desistiu de resistir. Os músculos relaxaram de novo e deixou que um sorriso derrotado surgisse no rosto. Fitando o nada diante de si, ele deixou que as palavras fugissem de seus lábios, mesmo inconscientemente.

– Se tivesse me pedido, Yomi… eu teria partido.

A invocação de Ario continuou, mas naquele momento, foi Yomi que ergueu os olhos em surpresa. Reiga não estava encarando-a… não estava tentando revidar, parecia não se importar em perder a própria vida… e pelo que ela tinha acabado de dizer? Ele derrubara todos os homens do clã para alcançar Ario com um tipo de fúria implacável… por que aquela fúria tinha sumido, do nada? Por um momento, ela desejou que ele revidasse, que ele derrotasse Ario, mas ele não estava disposto a tal.

Quando a invocação finalmente terminou, Reiga já estava preparado para sentir todo o seu ser se desintegrar de uma vez, sem chance de volta. Se não havia mais humanos para confiar… se aquele único do qual ele esperava uma chama de confiança não o queria vivo, não tinha motivos para continuar. A dor do golpe e da magia negra, entretanto, não chegou… e quando ele finalmente percebeu o que tinha acontecido, pela primeira vez, sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado.

A luz da magia se esvaiu e restavam apenas duas pessoas de pé na sala, e as duas que Reiga não queria que estivessem de pé. A poucos passos de distância de si, Yomi estava caída, inerte, ao receber todo o impacto da magia de Ario. A chave de Salomão estava caída ao seu lado e os olhos estavam abertos com considerável esforço.

– Tola… – a voz de Ario invadiu o ambiente. – Sempre foi fraca demais para agüentar as batalhas até o fim. Não havia redenção para a escolha que tinha feito.

– Ario… – Reiga tentou se aproximar de Yomi, mas seu próprio corpo se negou. Notou o estremecer de sua mão quando a estendeu para tocar na jovem, mas parou o movimento antes de alcançá-la. Os olhos que estiveram pacíficos momentos antes de sua suposta morte se encheram de ódio, e as mãos alcançaram o livro branco que estava ao lado da jovem. – ARIO!

Reiga abriu o livro de uma vez, e sem demoras, começou uma invocação. Ario não hesitou e fez o mesmo, com a chave de Raziel diante de si. O fogo que iniciara na mansão momentos atrás tinha alcançado o local onde eles estavam. As estruturas de madeira da casa tremeram com as invocações dos dois, como se não fossem agüentar. As magias se chocaram a ponto de causar mais estragos na casa, mas antes que Ario terminasse a sua próxima invocação, Reiga o atacou com palavras que não pertenciam ao livro de Salomão, mas ao de Raziel, e um raio de energia vermelho atingiu o líder do clã antes que ele pudesse proferir sua magia. O livro de Raziel caiu aos chãos, enquanto Ario fazia um enorme esforço para se manter de pé.

– Vocês humanos são… desprezíveis. – disse Reiga, aproximando-se de Ario, abaixando-se para pegar a chave de Raziel. – Você não merece viver…

– Você é que nunca mereceu viver, Reiga. – Ario respondeu, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, embora estivesse esgotado.

Reiga abriu a chave de Raziel, e apenas uma invocação foi necessária para que o grito de desespero do homem fosse ouvido, enquanto seu corpo ardia em chamas até rapidamente se desfazer em pó.

Ele voltou-se para Yomi, que continuava com os olhos abertos em um tremendo esforço. Abaixou-se ao lado da mulher, apoiando o corpo dela em seus braços.

– Yomi… não devia ter feito isso. – disse Reiga, torcendo para que ela ainda pudesse ouvi-lo. Em seus olhos havia apenas a dor por ela estar naquele estado, não se importava mais se ela o tinha traído momentos atrás, queria apenas que ela sobrevivesse. – Você vai…

– Eu sei… que nunca vai me perdoar, Reiga. – Yomi disse, a voz completamente fraca, enquanto tentava erguer a mão para alcançar o rosto dele. Reiga fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque delicado dela, segurando a mão dela com a sua, junto ao seu rosto.

– Não diga mais nada, Yomi… você vai se salvar. – ele disse, mas estava tentando se convencer de que aquela era a verdade.

– Eu sinto muito… eu fui tola de acreditar que Takashiro não me olhava por se preocupar com você. – ela disse, tentando forçar um sorriso. – Agora acho que ele nunca olhou para mim… porque queria que eu retribuísse o seu olhar.

– Yomi…

– Não se preocupe… eu tenho certeza… de que Takashiro acreditará no que lhe disser. – ela disse, tendo dificuldade para respirar. – E tenho certeza de que ele jamais vai me perdoar… pelo que fiz com você.

– Você não…

– Eu não me perdoaria. – ela completou. – Takashiro… ele jamais trairia você. Ele vai entender… vai protegê-lo, como sempre fez.

– Eu não vou deixar. – as palavras de Reiga foram decididas. – Eu nunca permitirei… que ele descubra isso.

– Reiga, você não pode… – a respiração dela ficou mais difícil e ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

– Essa verdade… ficará enterrada pra sempre. – Reiga completou, e naquele momento, soube que perderia a confiança do único que já tinha confiado nele.

Fechou os olhos com força e soltou a mão de Yomi, que caiu ao lado do corpo enfraquecido da mulher. Sentiu a única presença que não queria ter sentido exatamente naquele momento, mas ao abrir os olhos de novo, sua expressão era a mesma que tivera diante de Ario. Com um movimento rápido, virou-se e brandiu a mão na direção do novo convidado. Encarou os olhos completamente arregalados de Takashiro enquanto decorria a cena. O rosto abaixo do olho esquerdo dele ficou marcado por um rastro de sangue que escorria da ferida recém-adquirida, manchando toda a face pálida e de expressão surpresa.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. O fogo continuava a consumir a casa, e aquele olhar e aquele ataque selaram o destino que os dois teriam que enfrentar dali em diante, cada um, em defesa de sua própria verdade. Reiga afastou-se com a chave de Raziel, e então, a escuridão que o assolou só seria completada no momento em que Takashiro tirasse sua vida, definitivamente… e foi naquele momento, que a escuridão o engoliu por completo, e mais nenhum chamado conseguiu alcançá-lo.

**FIM**

**Bom, depois de tantas teorias da conspiração com a Saphy sobre o que aconteceu no passado do Taka-chan no tempo em que ele não estava lá… cheguei a essa conclusão conspiratória! Reiga no fundo é só um segundo Zagato, e ele era o bonzinho que teve que se fazer de mau pra limpar a barra da pessoa que ele amava 8D**

**Teoria completamente maluca… mas eu gostei de como ficou. E por mais que eu seja fã de Yaoi e do Reiga e do Taka como um casal meigo… as palavras da Yomi não têm qualquer teor homossexual. Foi só um jeito de dizer que a amizade pelo Reiga fazia com que o Taka se preocupasse demais com ele se sentir excluído do clã. Bom, mas entendam como preferirem. XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa teoria maluca enquanto não sai mais mangá e o anime terminou com cara de segunda temporada.**

**Ficarei feliz em receber comentários, se acharem que o fic merece.**

**Beijos e até a próxima! :***

**P.S.: Quem sabe... uma continuação com Yaoi? XDDD Saphy está me induzindo a continuar pra o Taka descobrir o que aconteceu... vou pensar 8D Té mais!**


End file.
